The Hot Couple's First Valentine's
by NickStone22
Summary: Tony and Michelle enjoy their first Valentine's day together. Hi-Fluff and pure Hotness.


**Author's Notes:**This is a pure fluff piece. I had originally intended it to be much shorter and submitted on time for Valentine's Day. However, I got carried away with it. lol

_Acknowledgements:_ Thanks to my Beta Reader for proof reading and fixing some grammatical stuff. Also, Thanks to the brilliant Reiko Aylesworth and Carlos Bernard. It was after all, their superb acting talent and amazing chemistry made Tony and Michelle such a wonderful and engaging TV couple in the first place.

**-The Hot Couple's First Valentine's-**

Tony Almeida sat at the conference table at Division, listening to Brad Hammond prattle on about protocol and procedure. Needless to say, Tony was bored out of his mind; he would rather be with his beautiful girl friend Michelle Dessler, than here with the most obnoxious man he had ever had the misfortune to meet.

Tony and Michelle had been dating for six months, and were already very deeply in love. In fact, it was safe to say that Tony had never loved anyone as much as he did Michelle. Her mere presence could brighten his day. No matter how tired she was, after a long day, she would always find ways to act the fool and make him laugh and was there to listen to him when things got particularly unpleasant at work. She was capable of so many forms of conversation from discussing movies, to debating controversial issues such as the death penalty. Tony had never had a girlfriend who was so intelligent, not that the other women he'd been out with weren't intelligent, most of them had been, Nina despite her glaringly obvious faults had been. However, with Michelle it was different. She was so much smarter than any of them, and it just served to make her all the more amazing to the very much love struck CTU director.

So it was with great ire that he was sat here, listening to Hammond instead of spending a romantic evening with Michelle. Especially, since it was Valentines Day. He had made reservations at their favourite restaurant; the one where they had had their first date. The reservations had been for seven, it was now seven forty-five. He knew most of this could have waited until his one on one meeting with Hammond, the following Monday, but Hammond had other ideas. Tony knew that Brad had intentionally kept him behind to ruin his evening; he had never ceased to voice his disapproval of Tony and Michelle's relationship.

They had announced their involvement a few weeks into the relationship. Tony had wanted to wait longer; however, Michelle insisted it would proper, professional etiquette to do so as soon as possible. Not to mention that if they kept putting it off more and more, and were ultimately found out before revealing it, they'd be in far more trouble than if they just admitted to the relationship early on.

So here he was, sitting in a meeting with his bureaucratic ass of a boss, instead of spending time with his girl. Tony had not enjoyed texting Michelle to tell her he'd be late. He hadn't told her about the reservations; it was going to be a surprise. However, he knew that she had been eagerly anticipating doing something special tonight.

But that was the job; it sometimes got in the way like this, regardless of whether or not such meetings were necessary. They were both used to it, and although they didn't like it, accepted it. Besides, if he still got to spend some time with Michelle this evening that's what mattered the most.

Eventually, at eight, Hammond drew the meeting to a close.

Everyone filed out, but just as Tony was about to leave he heard a voice call him back. "Almeida" Ryan Chappelle said firmly, "Please stay for a few moments."

Hammond pushed past Tony, who could have sworn that Brad had flashed him a smirk as he walked out the door. Almeida bit his tongue, the only way he could have been sure to stop himself snapping at either Ryan or Brad.

"Yes Ryan" Tony said, as the doors swung shut behind them, with their trademark buzz indicating that the security system had been activated.

"I'm guessing that you and Michelle had plans for tonight." Ryan started.

"Yeah, Ryan, we did" Tony said, having set his folder down on the table and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry that you had them ruined. I'm a real believer that my agents should put their personal lives after their duty, but even I agree a meeting like this one isn't that urgent. There was no reason Brad couldn't wait until your scheduled meeting next week" Ryan said. That surprised Tony immensely; he certainly hadn't expected Ryan to say that. "Look, why don't you both take the next few days off? CTU-Los Angeles has just gotten an extra share of DOD money compared to last year, and that's mostly thanks to the exemplary way you and Michelle handled the visit from their representatives last month. Take some time off, as a show of our gratitude" Ryan added offering a small smile to Tony, whilst continuing to place things back into his briefcase.

Tony stood there stunned; he had in no way expected to be given the next few days off, especially by way of Ryan offering them it. It had been the case a number of times that Tony had needed to plead for some time off, so this turn of events was most unexpected.

"Thank you, Ryan" Tony said quickly grabbing his things.

"I'll make sure to get someone to cover for you, but be reachable" Ryan said as they both walked off.

"You know we will, and thank you again" Tony replied.

Ryan simply nodded and headed off.

As quickly as he possibly could, Tony passed through security and got into his car to drive over to Michelle's apartment. He decided to text her first so she'd know that he was on his way.

It was another twenty minutes before he reached her place. He walked up to her door and pressed the intercom. "Hey sweetie, it's me" he said.

"Hey honey" her voice came over the intercom "Just come on in, it's open"

Tony opened the door and walked in. He saw her sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. "Hi Curly head" he whispered softly bending down for a tender kiss.

"Hey" she softly whispered back, as their lips parted. "I love you, sweetie" she added, her almond shaped eyes meeting his.

"I love you too. Sorry about tonight sweetheart" Tony softly said as he sat next to her, Michelle slipping his hand into hers and intertwining their fingers together, stroking the back of his hand in small circles with her thumb. "You know, Hammond. He ruined everything I had planned for tonight" Tony finished.

"Shh... It's okay" Michelle replied softly. "You know I wasn't expecting anything elaborate; we can still have something to eat and then snuggle up with one another for the evening, being together is what counts." Michelle smiled; she kissed him and got up, walking over to the small kitchen. "Do you want some tea?" Michelle asked softly.

"Yeah please" Tony replied "That would be great."

Michelle filled the kettle and put it on to boil. Tony got up from the couch, came up behind Michelle, and wrapped her in his arms. "I love you" he sighed contentedly as he nuzzled her hair. Michelle took the hand that was wrapped around her waist, kissed the palm, and proceeded to kiss each of his fingers. She then turned around so that she was facing him. Michelle pressed her lips lightly against Tony's. "I love you too" she said.

"I'm sorry that I didn't bother getting changed into anything fancier" Michelle began. "When you said you weren't sure how long you'd be, I decided not to bother putting on anything formal, or what have you, so I stuck to this" she finished, indicating to the red top and jeans she was wearing.

"Hey," Tony replied softly, "you look amazing." He smiled, kissing her fore-head.

Michelle blushed slightly, before quipping "Yeah, you just like the cut of this top, and the fact that I'm not wearing a bra" she winked.

"Well yeah" Tony chuckled. "You have fantastic cleavage. I love it when you show it off for me" he wiggled his eye-brows ridiculously. Michelle smirked at this and playfully slapped his arm. "Bad Boy" she said as she turned her attention back to making the tea. Once the tea had been poured, they took a mug each and headed over to the couch.

When they sat down, Tony decided to tell Michelle about their good news. "By the way, Ryan has given us the next few days off" he grinned as he saw her face light up.

"Really?!!" Michelle squeaked excitedly, "How? Why?"

"He just offered them to us to show his gratitude for showing those DOD bods around the other week. Apparently, they were so impressed they were happy to give CTU-LA a bigger share of the budget."

"Fantastic" Michelle said. "I can't wait to spend some time off with you" she added.

"Me neither" Tony agreed.

They kissed a few times before taking sips of their tea.

"Ready to call the food order in?" Michelle asked, sighing happily as Tony nuzzled and kissed the crook of her neck.

"Sure" he replied, reluctantly pulling away from what was his favourite part of her to kiss, and picking up the phone.

Soon the order was called in and Tony was glad to be able to turn his attention back to his beautiful girlfriend.

Michelle tapped his arm "by the way, what was the meeting about?"

Tony thought for a few seconds and gave a slight grin when he thought up his response. "How to use small rapid circles, to improve the morale of Senior Intelligence Agents."

"What?" Michelle said giving Tony a puzzled look.

"It's complicated" Tony replied, as he slyly undid the button of her jeans. "So permit me to demonstrate."

With that his hand disappeared down the front of Michelle's jeans "Oh goddamn it Tony" Michelle gasped, as her lover's fingers found their target. "Give a girl some warning when you're going to do that." She said with a naughty grin, as she began to enjoy the sensations.

Tony chuckled, but soon pulled his hand back out. "Hey" Michelle said in slight frustration, "don't leave me hanging!" she snapped in mock irritation, but also genuinely desperate for him to finish what he had started. Tony snickered, before replying, "fair is fair Honey. You wear that top, I can leave you hanging" he giggled to himself. Michelle gave him a mock glare in response "Sadist!" she snapped, but then started laughing along with him.

"But wouldn't that boost your morale?" Tony grinned.

"I think it would" Michelle replied with a giggle, "but seriously, what was the meeting about?" she added.

"Usual rubbish, protocol this, protocol that" Tony replied, whilst playing with a curl.

"Okay, sorry I asked." Michelle said.

Tony cuddled her close to him. "I love you" he softly told her.

"I love you too" Michelle replied. They cuddled for a couple of minutes, enjoying the simple intimacy of just being able to be in one another's arms.

They broke their embrace, and Tony turned to Michelle. "I have to go get some stuff from the car and the dinner should be here soon." he finished.

"Yeah, I'll set the table" Michelle replied as they stood. Tony pressed his lips lightly against hers before heading out.

Returning a minute later, Tony was carrying several bags. However, he stopped dead when he saw Michelle. She was lighting candles on the table, and she was wearing a very sexy, black negligee. "Wow" Tony exclaimed.

"You like?" Michelle said in a slightly ditzy voice as she walked over to him, wiggling her hips. Tony found his face flushing; he cleared his throat a couple of times, before replying. "Geez baby" Tony sighed, "You're going to kill me, if you wear that all night." He eyed her up and down, his imagination going wild as he looked up her bare slender legs, and then at her perfect cleavage.

"Well," Michelle grinned, walking up and placing her arms around his neck, "I kind of figured that two could play at this sadist game. I know how crazy this will drive you."

Tony scratched the side of his face. "That's an understatement" he replied in a husky tone. "I'm not sure I'll be able to make it through the evening."

Michelle winked at him. "I promise; I'll more than make it worth your while later tonight" she said seductively.

"I'm sure you will" Tony replied with a big grin.

At that moment the door-bell rang, signalling that the food had arrived. Tony answered it, thanked and paid the courier.

Soon the pair sat and began eating, flirting back and forth all the while. Later, they migrated to the couch and snuggled up with one another. Tony reached into one of the bags that he had brought out of the car, and handed over a gift and a card to Michelle. "Happy Valentine's day sweetheart" he said, softly kissing her soft full lips. Michelle opened the card, the front of which read, "For my darling girlfriend."

Michelle read Tony's message, _"Curly-Head, I love you so much, thank you for making the past several months the happiest of my life. My love now and forever,_

_Tony."_

Michelle grinned, she loved it when Tony called her Curly-Head, it was his favourite nick-name for her, and something she found to be sweet and adorable.

"Thanks honey" she said softly. "Here, I got one for you."

Tony opened his card read the message and kissed Michelle. "I love you" he sighed running his fingers through her curls. He then snuggled in against her, and pulled her feet across him, resting her legs on his lap. "Want to open your present now?" he said softly, caressing her leg.

"Sure" Michelle chirped, before proceeding to take the gift and tearing off the wrapping paper. "Fantastic!" Michelle exclaimed "The DVD of the _Dr. Zhivago_ remake." She kissed Tony on the lips "thanks, babe."

"It's the new Keira Knightley version" Tony commented.

"I know" Michelle replied, as she removed the vacuum packaging from around the case of the DVD. "I've been meaning to see it." She proceeded to take the disc from the case, and shifted off the couch for a minute, opening up the tray of her DVD player and placing the disc in it. She got back on the couch with Tony, as they began to watch. "We'll watch an hour or so tonight, and the rest tomorrow" Michelle stated as the opening credits rolled up. Snuggling in real close to her boyfriend, resting her head on his chest, Michelle watched the film contentedly.

Tony ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed the top of her head. He whispered soft beautiful words into her ear. After about twenty minutes of this, Michelle sighed happily and turned to press her lips against his several times. "This is nice" she sighed contentedly. "Just being able to relax together for the evening and know that we have a few days off. It's totally perfect" Michelle added, closing her eyes and just relaxing for a few minutes, having paused the movie. She was quite happy to wait and watch the rest of it tomorrow; she was far too keen on enjoying her own real life romance than to spend Valentine's night watching a fictional one on TV.

"Yeah" Tony replied, "It's great. I love you so much; just getting to spend tonight with you means more to me than I could possibly tell you" he added, nuzzling her neck and sliding his hand underneath her negligee to stroke the bare skin of her back. Occasionally sneaking feather light and sweet kisses from her soft, full lips. The pair remained, like this for almost half an hour, simply savouring being together, revelling in the tender affections of their deep love for one another.

Soon, however, the desire and lust built up between them. Tony felt and insatiable need to ravish his beautiful girlfriend, and started kissing her again. This time the kisses grew more fiery and passionate, their tongues dancing Tony shifted position so that he was on top of Michelle; who had already aided him by hurriedly removing her negligee. Tony ran his hands all over her, sensually caressing her. He released her lips for a moment and began to kiss her neck, passion consuming him as he began to lightly bite at it. Simultaneously his hand disappeared south, and when it found what it was searching for, and touched her in the most intimate area that a only a lover would have access to. Michelle closed her eyes and threw her head back. "Tony" she gasped, with breathless excitement. Her uttering of his name more of an involuntary exclamation of the ecstasy surging through her body at his touch, than any real conscious effort to call him by it.

By now they were both too totally consumed by passion and desire to stop. Michelle tugged at Tony's belt and managed to work it free. She grabbed his jeans and boxers in one go and pushed them both to the floor in an instant. Whilst Michelle was occupied with this, Tony discarded his shirt. She then pressed her mouth to his ear and whispered seductively, "take me." Tony needed no further bidding whatsoever and slid into her immediately. They proceeded to make intensely passionate love.

Whilst their lovemaking would usually for the most part be slow, tender and sensual, there were times, such as tonight when it was simply hard, sweaty sex. The one thing that remained constant however, was the love and the intimacy. Even though this lovemaking session was over in an ecstatic blur, it was still far more intimate and loving than either Tony or Michelle had ever experienced with anyone else. They maintained eye contact throughout it all and each of them cried out the other's name when they hit that critical point together.

As everything calmed down, they lay wrapped in one another's arms, drenched with sweat and utterly sated. "Wow" Michelle sighed, with a punch drunk smile. "That was just amazing." She wriggled further into his embrace and rested her head on his chest. "Yeah" Tony replied, "you were fantastic." He tilted her head towards him, so that he could look into her eyes, and kissed her lightly on the lips. They cuddled for a while more.

Michelle decided to go and get a shower, as their intense tryst had left her quite sweaty, and she wanted to feel fresh for the remainder of their romantic evening. Getting off the sofa, she held her hand out and led Tony to the shower.

They spent a good fifteen minutes showering together, running their hands all over one another, and just generally relishing the simple feeling of togetherness. "My God, you're so beautiful" Tony said as he scanned her from head to toe, his eyes filled with love and desire. "I know I've said it several times tonight, but I love you 'Chelle."

Tony rested his forehead against hers, and gazed into her dark eyes. "I love you too" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "Come on, let's get dried off, and snuggle up for the rest of the evening."

Tony stood admiring her as she quickly got dried off and back into her sexy attire. Michelle knew she had been driving him crazy all night, and wanted to continue doing so. Of course no matter what she was wearing, Michelle could turn Tony on in a way that no woman had ever been able to before. She could don something as simple as a t-shirt and slacks, and Tony would be crawling out of his skin with desire and lust for her.

They went back to the living room hand in hand and snuggled up once more on the couch. Tony cuddled up to Michelle, who spooned him into her and let him rest his head on her chest, her arms wrapped around him. Soon, due to being so content in his lover's embrace, soothed by her sweet smell and the sound of her heart-beat, Tony fell asleep. Michelle smirked to herself, but had no intention of disturbing him, finding it to be totally adorable. So instead she just held him, running her fingers through his hair, whilst she continued to watch the movie.

However, after about an hour, Tony began to stir. "'Chelle?" he called out. "Hey" she whispered softly kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Eleven" Michelle replied softly.

"Damn" Tony said, trying to get up. "I'm sorry I guess I just nodded off."

"Shh" Michelle replied. "It's okay, go back to sleep if you want to. I'll hold you."

"Mmm." Tony moaned approvingly. "I like the sound of that, but there is something I need to do." He grinned up at Michelle, who released him. Tony sat up and kissed her lightly on the lips "There's something I need to get from the car." He started "I'll be back in two ticks."

"Hey" Michelle said. "Don't rush; I'm sure whatever it is can wait until morning. Come back here to me a while." She finished giving him that smile he was crazy about, and patting the space next to her on the couch.

"Seriously babe, this can't wait until morning, just trust me on that." Tony grinned.

Michelle decided to just concede, after all whatever it was it was bound to be special and intended for her. "Okay, I actually need to go use the bathroom now anyway, so I'll see you in a minute" Michelle said as they parted company.

It didn't take Tony long to find what he needed and bring it up. Once he was back in, he found Michelle waiting for him. He walked up to her with a big smile. "Close your eyes" he said softly. Michelle did as instructed. Tony placed a single red rose, and a teddy bear holding a love heart and wearing a red ribbon onto the coffee table in front of her. "Okay open 'em" Tony said. Michelle opened her eyes, and immediately saw the two objects in front of her. She giggled to herself as she picked them up, quickly smelling the rose and turning to give Tony a sweet smile. Michelle then inspected the teddy bear, and couldn't help but giggle again and make a light hearted quip at her boyfriend. "A rose and a teddy bear" she stated, cocking her head to one side, "how clichéd of you Almeida." She gave him a wink and giggled again.

Tony just smiled delighted to see her so happy. "Seriously sweetheart, I love it. Thank you" she added, fiddling with the ribbon on the Teddy. Suddenly she realised that there was a small weight hanging off the ribbon indicating something was attached to it. With a puzzled look she fed the ribbon through her fingers. When the object came into view, Michelle's hand went up to her mouth and she let out an audible gasp. "Oh my god" she exclaimed, looking between Tony and the object "Is this… Are you?" She was at a loss for words, overwhelmed by her emotions, as she continued to stare at the diamond ring, which was sparkling from the light of the ceiling.

"Yes" Tony replied, taking the teddy. Michelle just sat watching him, with a lump in her throat and her eyes misting up with tears of joy.

Tony tried to remove the ribbon so he could get the ring, but couldn't, mostly on account of the fact his hands were shaking with nerves. He was after all about to ask the most important question of his life. "Damn it" he exclaimed "I can't get it undone."

Michelle couldn't help but burst out laughing at his predicament; he looked so adorable. Soon Tony joined her in laughing at the situation. "I'll get the scissors" she giggled, offering him a quick kiss on the lips as she went. She returned almost instantly and offered Tony the scissors. Without hesitation, he cut the ribbon freeing the ring.

The comedy of the last couple of minutes was gone, as Tony grasped the ring and slowly got to one knee. Michelle stood over him, hardly able to contain herself. Tony took a deep breath and gathered his composure. Eventually he began "Sweetheart, I love you more than I could ever tell you. The past six months have been the happiest of my life; I can't even begin to tell you how much happiness you bring me. I couldn't imagine being without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tony looked up at Michelle who was just stood watching him, tears of joy streaming down her face. He took another deep breath and continued. "Michelle Jessica Dessler, will you marry me?" he asked.

Michelle nodded enthusiastically, "Yes I will" she replied in a choked voice. "Oh yes, Tony, I will marry you." By this time, Tony also had tears of joy streaming down his face. He took Michelle's hand and slipped the engagement ring onto her finger. "I love you Michelle" he sighed softly before kissing her passionately. The two continued kissing for what seemed like an eternity. It was the purest, most intimate, loving kiss either them had ever experienced.

Eventually they broke the kiss and looked deep into one another's eyes. "I love you Curly-Head" Tony sighed softly.

"I love you too Tony" Michelle said, her beautiful almond eyes holding him in an almost hypnotic gaze.

Unable to contain herself, Michelle excitedly phoned her mother to tell her the good news. Mrs. Dessler had just been getting off to sleep, and was initially less than pleased to be woken by a phone call. Of course, once she heard her daughter's news and how clearly happy it made Michelle, she was over the moon. Michelle and her mom talked for several more minutes, with Michelle telling her every detail of the evening (except about the intense, sweaty tryst on the couch of course). For a few minutes Michelle also spoke to her Dad, and then handed the phone to Tony so he could talk to them.

Tony had already sent a text to his sister about it, she knew he was going to propose to Michelle that evening and had insisted that he text her and let her know how it went. She immediately called him back and offered her congratulations to the happy couple.

Once their families had been told the good news, Tony and Michelle stood for a few moments to let it all to sink in.

"Sorry the ring doesn't fit properly, yet" Tony said "And if you don't like it we can get another one; I'm sure I can swap it. I just didn't want to ask you without a ring to give you, didn't seem right. I honestly won't mind if you want to change it, if you don't …" Tony was cut off by Michelle kissing him intensely.

Once she released his lips she pressed a finger against them "Shh.. Sweetie you're babbling" Michelle said softly. "The ring is absolutely perfect; I love it. It's from you, so there's no way I couldn't. I actually feel a little guilty to think about how much you might have spent on this and I'm flattered beyond words that you would do that for me. I love you Tony." Michelle's eyes showed pure love and affection and Tony knew she meant everything she had said.

"Thanks 'Chelle" he finally replied. "It's just everything has been so overwhelming. I've been beyond nervous about asking you to marry me and I wanted everything to be perfect for you, so I had to ask."

"I know sweetie. This evening has been perfect, more than perfect in fact. You proposing was the happiest moment of my life." Once more tears of joy were streaming down Michelle's face. Tony wiped them away and traced around those beautiful dark brown almonds shaped eyes he loved so much.

"We can get the ring sized tomorrow" Tony said.

"Sure, I can't wait" Michelle replied, still looking at the piece of jewellery in question with quiet awe.

Michelle was now delighted that they had announced their relationship as early as they did. As there was no need to keep the engagement secret, she wouldn't have to discreet and hide her ring. She was so excited at the thought of being able to show it off on Monday when they returned to work. Michelle Dessler was by no means a "girly girl," but she'd be dammed if she wasn't going to proudly display her engagement ring from Tony for all the other ladies at work to see. Especially her detractors, the ones who she knew talked about her behind her back, and had always doubted that she and Tony would ever last, waiting in the wings to make their move on him. Michelle couldn't help but feel a small devious air of satisfaction at thinking what Marcy and her ilk would think of the fact she and Tony weren't just still together, but were actually engaged to be married.

Tony was having similar thoughts; he practically had to restrain himself from shouting from the rooftops that he was marrying Michelle Dessler. That she was his girl and nobody else's. In Tony's eyes Michelle was the most beautiful, sexy, perfect woman to ever grace the Earth, and he was so proud to think that he had her.

"Come on" Michelle whispered, interrupting the happy silence, "bed time." She took his hand and led them towards her bedroom. However, neither of them was interested in sleeping, certainly not on their first night together as an engaged couple. They started making love almost as soon as they entered the room. This time their love making was long, tender, and sensual, the way they always loved it the most. Even between love making sessions they lay entwined in one another's arms basking in the afterglow, making pillow talk, especially discussing their future together.

"I love your bed" Tony said dreamily, nuzzling closer to his fiancé. "It's so cosy. Of course it helps that you're here." Michelle felt herself blushing at that; it always made her heart skip a beat when Tony spoke to her so affectionately.

By Four-Thirty in the morning, after another love making session, the pair finally drifted off to sleep, both thinking how lucky they were to have found one another.

"I love you Curly-Head" Tony softly whispered.

"Mmm, I love you too" she dreamily replied. Soon Michelle was fast asleep.

For several minutes Tony lay holding his exotically beautiful fiancé in his arms, watching her sleep and thought how lucky he was to have her. Soon Tony was soothed into a peaceful sleep, knowing that he had a lifetime of happiness to look forward to…. with Michelle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: ** I hope everyone enjoyed the story, I figured that this site could do with some more super fluffy Tony and Michelle stories, so that's why I wrote as much as I did for this piece. Please read and review if you have the time.


End file.
